


Fireflies and Friends

by completelyhopeless



Category: DCU
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, could be friends could be more, two circus birds universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Barbara talk while watching fireflies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies and Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[Any, any, watching fireflies](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/572598.html?thread=80088246#t80088246)_
> 
> I'm trying to write more fluff. I'm also trying to get back into the circus birds universe, so this is technically a part of that, though I think it could stand apart if it wanted to. It's just Dick and Babs talking and being friends (and if you want to squint and see more, you can.)

* * *

“This is amazing,” Barbara said, leaning back and looking up at the sky, “but then night always was the most beautiful time in Gotham.”

Dick nodded. “It still is, though I guess you don't see much of it anymore.”

He turned away after his words, and she moved a hand onto his. She didn't want everyone to avoid talking about it. She had good days and bad days—it wasn't always easy to accept that she was never going to walk again—but she didn't want people to act like it didn't happen or pretend she was going to magically get better, either.

“Dick,” she said, and he turned back with a frown. She put a finger to his lips before he could apologize. “You're right. I don't get out much. I'm glad you talked me into this.”

“It's not too much of a reminder of the old days, is it? I remembered how much you liked watching fireflies up here, but I didn't think about how much it might hurt until it was too late.” He lowered his head. “I'm not trying to relive glory days or anything—”

“If you were, it would be kind of stupid. You were miserable the first time we did this, remember? I brought you up here to cheer _you_ up because Bruce was an idiot and made you go to school on the anniversary of your parents' death,” she said and Dick winced. “Sorry. I know that brings up bad memories for you.”

He shook his head. “No, this is where we started making good memories when we were kids. We can do it again now.”

“Yeah,” she said, wrapping her fingers around his. “We can.”

He scooted closer to her, bumping her side. “As friends this time, though, not just Wayne charity brats.”

She laughed. She'd almost forgotten she'd called them that. She leaned her head against his shoulder. “They really are beautiful, the fireflies. You wouldn't think you'd see them in a place like this, in Gotham, but they're here. And they're incredible.”

“We probably shouldn't be that fond of them after Garfield Lins, but yeah, they are,” Dick agreed. “We should take time to do this more often.”

She snorted. “And give up the hero gig?”

“Even heroes need to watch fireflies sometimes. It's got to be a rule somewhere.”

“Not in Bruce's batcave.”

“Neither of us works there anymore,” he reminded her. “We can make our own rules. And rule one is taking time to watch fireflies.”


End file.
